creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Boxes
Jeśli nie czytałeś „Footsteps” ani „Balloons”, proszę zrób to przed przeczytaniem tego co jest poniżej, abyś lepiej zrozumiał historię. Do którzy przeczytali poprzednie historie i pytali mnie, czy jest coś więcej, w zamian otrzymując tylko skrawki odpowiedzi – chciałbym przeprosić za bycie nieszczerym. Kilka razy w komentarzach mówiłem, że po wydarzeniach opisanych w „Footsteps” nie działo się nic szczególnego, ale nie była to prawda. Wydarzenia opisane tutaj nigdy nie tkwiły zamknięte w mojej pamięci. Zawsze o nich pamiętałem. Dopiero po tym jak przypomniałem sobie wszystko co opisałem w „Balloons” i porozmawiałem z moją mamą zrozumiałem jak te historie splatają się ze sobą. Tak czy inaczej, początkowo nie miałem wcale zamiaru dzielenia się nią z wami. Pragnienie ukrycia tych wspomnień istniało we mnie głównie dlatego, że wydaje mi się iż nie dokonałem dobrych osądów. Potrzebowałem również przyzwolenia od pewnej osoby, aby nie przedstawić tego co się wydarzyło w niewłaściwym świetle. Nie spodziewałem się takiego zainteresowania moimi wcześniejszymi historiami, ani tego że będę kiedyś naciskany, aby podzielić się jak największą liczbą szczegółów. Byłbym szczęśliwy mogąc zatrzymać to dla siebie do końca moich dni. Nie byłem w stanie skontaktować się z druga stroną, ale czułbym się obłudnie zatrzymując tę historię przed tymi, którzy pragnęli więcej informacji. Zwłaszcza teraz, po rozmowach z matką, kiedy nowe powiązania ujrzały światło dzienne. To co przeczytacie jest najdokładniejszym wspomnieniem na jakie mnie stać. Ostatnie lato przed podstawówką spędziłem na nauce wspinaczki na drzewa. Przed moim domem stała sosna, która wydawała się wprost stworzona dla mnie. Miała nisko rosnące gałęzie, dzięki czemu mogłem ich łatwo dosięgnąć, tak więc przez kilka pierwszych dni po tym jak nauczyłem się na nie wciągać po prostu siedziałem, spuszczając z nich nogi. Drzewo stało poza naszym płotkiem z tyłu domu i było łatwo dostrzegalne z okna kuchennego znajdującego się nad zlewem. Po czasie wykształciliśmy z mamą pewną rutynę – ja szedłem bawić się na drzewie, a ona miała mnie cały czas na oku myjąc naczynia i robiąc inne rzeczy w kuchni. Podczas gdy lato mijało, moje umiejętności stale rosły i po wcale niedługim czasie wspinałem się już dość wysoko. Drzewo rosło, a jego gałęzie nie tylko stawały się coraz grubsze, ale też coraz dalej od siebie oddalone, więc dotarłem do punktu, w którym nie byłem w stanie wspinać się wyżej. Postanowiłem zmienić zasady gry. Skupiłem się na szybkości, a po czasie byłem w stanie dotrzeć do najwyższej gałęzi w ciągu 25 sekund. Stałem się zbyt pewny siebie i jednego popołudnia próbowałem opuścić jedną gałąź, nim zdołałem pewnie chwycić kolejną. Spadłem z około siedmiu metrów i złamałem boleśnie rękę w dwóch miejscach. Mama krzyczała biegnąc do mnie i pamiętam, że brzmiała jakby była pod wodą. Nie przypominam sobie nawet co mówiła, pamiętam natomiast jak bardzo zaskoczyła mnie biel mojej kości. Zanosiło się, że rozpocznę nowy rok szkolny w gipsie, oraz bez choćby jednego przyjaciela, który mógłby się na nim podpisać. Moja mama musiała czuć się z tym okropnie, ponieważ na dzień przed rozpoczęciem przyniosła do domu kotka. Był malutki w paski. Jak tylko postawiła go na ziemi wczołgał się do pustego opakowania po napojach. Nazwałem go więc Boxes. Boxes był kotem domowym, za drobnymi wyjątkami, kiedy to sam się wymykał na zewnątrz. Mama poprosiła weterynarza, aby pozbawił go pazurków, przez co nie drapał mebli, ale w rezultacie nie mogliśmy dopuszczać, żeby wychodził z domu. Bywało, że udało mu się zbiec i znajdywaliśmy go w ogródku, gdy gonił za jakimiś robakami, czy jaszczurkami, które ciężko mu było złapać, ze względu na brak pazurków. Był bardzo zwinny, ale koniec końców zawsze udawało nam się go schwytać i zanieść do domu. Często próbował patrzeć mi przez ramię, kiedy go niosłem. Mówiłem mamie, że pewnie obmyśla taktykę jak znów zwiać. Po powrocie dawaliśmy mu tuńczyka, a Boxes z czasem nauczył się co oznacza dźwięk otwieracza i sam wracał, gdy tylko go usłyszał. Okazało się to później przydatne, ponieważ pod koniec naszych dni w tamtym domu kot wychodził na zewnątrz znacznie częściej i wbiegał do piwnicy pod budynkiem, gdzie ani ja ani mama nie chcieliśmy wchodzić ze względu na robaki i gryzonie. Moja mama wpadła na genialny pomysł, aby otwieracz podłączać do przedłużacza i uruchamiać go już w dziurze, przez którą Boxes przedostawał się pod dom. Po chwili pojawiał się głośno miaucząc ucieszony ze zbliżającej się wyżerki, aby następnie stracić dobry nastrój na widok braku tuńczyka. Otwieracz bez jedzenia nie miał dla niego żadnego sensu. Ostatni dzień jego ucieczki pod dom, był też ostatnim dniem naszego pobytu w tym domu. Mama wystawiła go na sprzedaż i powoli pakowaliśmy swoje rzeczy. Nie było tego wiele, a sam proces przeciągnęliśmy, żeby nie zapomnieć niczego ważnego. Spakowałem już wszystko. Mama widziała, że smutno mi z powodu przeprowadzki i chciała, żeby zmiana nastąpiła gładko, więc postanowiła, że spakujemy wszystko wcześniej, a widok naszych rzeczy w pudłach pozwoli mi się przyzwyczaić do myśli opuszczenia domu. Kiedy Boxes wymknął się podczas, gdy my przenosiliśmy wszystko do vana, mama zaklęła, bo otwieracz był już w którymś z pudeł. Powiedziałem, że go poszukam, żeby uniknąć wchodzenia pod dom, a mama (prawdopodobnie świadoma mojego małego przekrętu) odsunęła jeden z paneli i wczołgała się tam sama. Po chwili wyszła wraz z kotem. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, przez co ja odetchnąłem, że nie musiałem być na jej miejscu. Kiedy ja pakowałem kolejne rzeczy, ona wykonywała kolejne połączenia. Przyszła do mojego pokoju i oświadczyła, że rozmawiała z agentem nieruchomości. Mieliśmy się wprowadzić do nowego domu już dziś. Z jej ust brzmiało to jakby była to wyśmienita wiadomość, ale ja byłem zawiedziony, że czas w tym domu dobiega końca – początkowo mieliśmy się przeprowadzić dopiero pod koniec kolejnego tygodnia, a był dopiero wtorek. Co więcej, nie byliśmy nawet całkowicie spakowani, ale ona powiedziała tylko, że czasami łatwiej jest zastąpić stare rzeczy nowymi, niż tułać się z nimi przez miasto. Nie dałem rady nawet zabrać wszystkich ubrań, które były już w pudłach. Zapytałem, czy mogę zadzwonić do Josha, aby się pożegnać, ale odpowiedziała że możemy to zrobić z nowego domu. Tak opuściliśmy sąsiedztwo w zapakowanym vanie. Udało mi się pozostać w kontakcie z Joshem przez lata, co jest o tyle zaskakujące, że nie chodziliśmy już nawet do tej samej szkoły. Nasi rodzice nie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale wiedzieli, że my byliśmy i starali się, abyśmy mogli się widywać podwożąc nas do domu jednego lub drugiego – czasami na noc, czasami na całe weekendy. Na jedne ze Świąt Bożego Narodzenia nasi rodzice kupili nam nawet walkie-talkie, które działały na odległość nawet większą niż ta, dzieląca nasze domy. Ich baterie wytrzymywały dniami, nawet kiedy urządzenia były włączone, ale nie używane. Co prawda tylko okazjonalnie działały na tyle dobrze, że mogliśmy rozmawiać przez całe miasto, ale kiedy spędzaliśmy razem czas używaliśmy ich w domu i spisywały się świetnie. Dzięki naszym rodzicom ja i Josh byliśmy nadal przyjaciółmi w wieku 10 lat. Pewnego weekendu, gdy zostałem u Josha, mama zadzwoniła tylko po to, by powiedzieć mi „dobranoc”. Cały czas czuwała nade mną, nawet gdy byłem poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Tak do tego przywykłem, że nawet tego nie zauważałem. Josh natomiast tak. Mama była smutna. Boxes zniknął. Kategoria:Opowiadania